Naraku's evil plot Part 1
by Jen27
Summary: What makes Kagome cry? What happens to her? Find out now here! Please review.
1. Default Chapter

A/N I did not create Inu-Yasha or any of these charcters. Be warned, my punctuation and spelling is not perfect. ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why the long face Kagome?" Shippou said glaring at her. She sighed, blinking. She turned to the small demon looking him in the eyes. "You wouldn't understand..really.." she said quickly turning back. She sighed again, still walking on. They were off to get Inu-Yasha and Miroku so they could be on thier way. They had heard rumors about Shards in a village towards the North West. She kept walking, not noticing the shadow forming behind her. She started to hear heavy breathing though, turning quickly. Shippou grasped her shoulder, holding on tight not to fall. She looked up, and there he was. Her secret love. "Why're you so sad Kagome?" he said, staring at the face. She sighed some, 'Why do they all ask me this?' she looked toward the ground, turning her head some. "I'd rather not discuss it..really.." she said filling her eyes with tears. Something had happened, but what, they didn't know. 'I cannot tell them..I can tell no one. I should be the only person to know.' She sat Shippou down onto the ground, and walked away holding her right wrist.  
  
"What's wrong with her I wonder?" Shippou said looking up at Inu-Yasha. He had a concerned look upon his face, he was very worried. He cared much for Kagome, he loved her so, yet secretly. He'd rather suffer all the pain in the world than to see her hurt. He grabbed small Shippou and rushed to get Miroku. Once he had Miroku, he decided he would go try to find out what was wrong with his Kagome.  
  
He finally found Miroku, and told him about what had happened. Inu-Yasha went back to the place they were earlier, discovering Kagome had been crying. That was it, the last straw. He was determined now. He sat Shippou onto Miroku's shoulder, and they were off.  
  
Kagome was no where to be seen, and Inu-Yasha could not sniff her out. 'Where is she?! I must find out what is going on.' Kagome was hiding, deep in the forest. She knew rain put a bit of a damper on Inu-Yasha's sense of smell, and since it was still morning, dew was on the plant life in the forest. She was hidden beside a huge, rotten log which lay on the ground. She was crying still. 'Why do I feel so much pain? It's hardly nothing..but, I feel so much pain.'  
  
Inu-Yasha and the others kept running around looking for her, but she was no where to be seen. Inu-Yasha looked around some, finding her no where still. He knew that she knew about the damper in his sense of smell, but, why would she hide like this? 'I have to find her..I have to find out what's going on! I cannot suffer this.'  
  
Kagome kept holding her wrist, applying pressure to it to sooth the pain. But, something unexpected happened. Right before her eyes, Naraku was standing. "Whh--?" she said looking up and the baboon. He looked down at her and her holding her wrist. "Hello Kagome..it seems you are alone. What happened to your wrist?" he said squatting down next to her. "The other day, we were in a battle...I was trying to escape alone when I tripped..I think my wrist is broken.." she said, releasing yet another tear. "Poor thing..is there anything I can do to help?" she shaked her head, slumping down. He touched her shoulder, and the next thing she knew, she was completly blacked out.  
  
Naraku took her outside of the forest, setting her down on a rock. She layed there, with her eyes closed still holding her wrist. Naraku looked at her and grinned. 'Now, it is my chance to get back at Inu-Yasha. He will come looking for his Kagome..and it will keep him behind. I will travel up to the village with the Shards, and gain possesion of them. It is so easy..' He laughed some, knowing Kagome won't wake up from the blackout for days. Naraku disappeared, walking away. Inu-Yasha came close to where they were, and he could smell Kagome. He knew it was her, and he looked over at her resting on the rock. "KAGOME! IT'S YOU!" he grinned hugely. 'She isn't hurt! I'm so relieved!' but she did not open her eyes. Inu-Yasha picked her up, and lightly shook her. Nothing at all. He held her in his arms, making a signal for Miroku to follow.  
  
They were back at their so called "camp", and Inu-Yasha was still worried. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he knew she wasn't dead. He could smell that much out, at least. She lay there for days, Inu-Yasha sitting at her side. 'I hope you're all right Kagome, I'd hate for anything to happen to you.' He rubbed her head, and fell asleep next to her.  
  
He awoke the next morning, realizing she was still in the sleep. He sighed, and kissed her cheek. "I hope you get better Kagome..I really do." he looked down at her wrists, noticing something diffrent bettween the right and the left one. He held the right one in his hand, studying it carefully. Then he knew it, her wrist was broken alright. He held it in his hand, rubbing it softly.  
  
When Miroku and Shippou got back, he told them about his discoveries. They had to do something, she needed medical care right away. So they rushed her off to the only person they knew could help her. Keade. When they got to her house, she had a bit of concern on her face. "What are you doing back here, Inu-Yasha?" she said looking at him carrying Kagome in his arms. "Her right wrist...it's broken." he said staring down at it. He sat her on a chair near the fireplace gently, and let Keade tend to her. Keade gave her some medicine, that was supposed to help her wake up quicker.  
  
The next morning, to thier suprise, she awoken. "Wh--What happened?" she said looking around. "Kagome! You're awake!" Inu-Yasha said with relief. "Why didn't you tell us about your wrist? We would have understood!" Inu- Yasha said, cocking his head to the side. "I don't know..I thought it might slow us down.." she said looking toward the floor. "Kagome...slowing us down does not matter. We care more about you." he said grinning at her. Keade walked outside, for some odd reason. Miroku looked at them. "Come now, Shippou. Let these two talk." he said, grabbing the small, furry demon. They walked out, leaving Kagome and Inu-Yasha alone.  
  
"Thank you, so very much Inu-Yasha..." she said walking up to him. He blushed wildly, and muttered, "No problem." She walked up to him, and with his suprised, kissed him, and rubbed his head. He purred, because he could not keep it back. She blushed too, and they walked out. "I remember Naraku was there...maybe this has to do with him." Kagome explained to him. "Yeah, this is probably all his fault. I would not be suprised." they walked to Miroku and Shippou. "Let's go you two." he said, staring at the two. He looked over at Keade, "Thanks for the help Keade!" he shouted out to her. Kagome did the same, and they walked off. "Want a ride Kagome?" he said blushing. "Sure." she said grinning.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Naraku's evil plot: Tangled in a web of ...

We rejoin the group, traveling towards the village. They know Naraku will beat them there, but, if he gets there, he may wait a while before he attacks the village. So, this is what they had suspected. But, something unexpected happened, when they got to the village, everything was in order. There was no sign of Naraku, and no sign of any attack.  
  
  
  
'Where is he? He has to be here somewhere. Something is going on...I want to know what.' Kagome thought, still on Inu-Yasha's back. She rubbed his coat, and rested her head and her wrist on his shoulder. He his head towards her, smiling. 'She looks so peaceful...I hope she feels better..' he thought, looking at her and still moving. He kept looking at her, that is, until Shippou appeared in front of him tripping him. "Aggh! Damnit!" Inu-Yasha yelled tripping over the small demon. Kagome flew over his shoulders, and was in mid-air, right when Inu-Yasha caught her. She woke up, with Inu-Yasha holding her, him laying on the ground where he had tripped. "Inu-Yasha...are you alright?" she said, hopping out of his arms, helping him up with her left hand. "I'm fine...are you okay?" he said hopping up with her help. "Great. I'm great." she replied grinning at him. "Ooooh! Inu-Yasha and Kagome!" Shippou teased. "Damn you, you furry thing." Inu-Yasha said slinging him up onto Miroku's shoulder. He picked Kagome up, and sat her gently on his back, her grasping his shoulder. She again rested her head on his shoulder, and her hands left his shoulder, and grasped around his neck, easily. Without Shippou and Miroku noticing, he kissed her hands, smilling.  
  
  
  
They walked up to one of the village huts, and knocked on the door. A dark haired woman appeared, but they could not make out her face. The first one to was Miroku, and he hugged her tight. "Sango! It's you!" he said still hugging her. His hands slid down her back, and he kissed her. She smacked him, and watched him let go. "Why do you always do this, Miroku?!" she said glaring into his eyes. "Sango," he said sighing, "It's nice to see you again.." he said turning away. Inu-Yasha looked at her, "Have you seen any sign of Naraku?" "No..why?" she said with a questioning look on her face. Kagome looked up from behind Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "He is up to his old ways...he was going to come here and kill these people to get the shards. Good thing we got here, we wouldn't want you to die, Sango." Sango laughed a bit, and she replied, "Well, we have no shards here..he is wasting his time. But he still may kill the people..we must find a way to stop him before he starts."  
  
They walked around, looking for signs of him. Nothing. There was no white baboon there, and no signs of anything else. "Maybe he went to the wrong village.." Kagome said, looking around more. "I can't smell him...I don't think he is here. Maybe your right Kagome." Inu-Yasha said, rubbing her wrist. 'What is this feeling I cannot hide? This deep love and lust?' he sighed some, and kept walking.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Naraku's evil plot: What does he want?

A slight breeze blew her hair towards the west, as she stepped more onto the boulder. Inu-Yasha, Shippou, Sango,and Miroku weren't up yet. The sun shined on her face, warming it. She slid her shoes and socks off and let her feet get warmed by the boulder's heat. A shadow grew behind her, and she looked over her shoulder. It was Miroku and Shippou, they had finally gotten up. "Good Morning Miroku, Good Morning Shippou Good morning Sango!" she said grinning towards them. They yawned, "Good morning Kagome." they said with a yawn. "Where's Inu-Yasha? Still not up?" "Nope. Still asleep." Miroku replied sitting on the boulder, warming his hands from the boulder's heat. Kagome hopped off of the boulder, and walked over to were he lay. "Inu-Yasha, wake up!" she said sitting down next to him. He opened his eyes at the sound of Kagome's voice. "Good morning, Kagome." he said, looking into her eyes. "Good morning to you, too Inu-Yasha." she said rubbing his arm. "How'd you sleep last night Kagome?" he said getting up, helping her up too. "I slept really well, thanks to your coat. Thanks for letting me borrow it, Inu-Yasha." she said, getting up with his help. She pushed her hair behind her ears, and rubbed his shoulder. "Heheh...no problem. Want another ride?" he said, grinning towards her and purring. She nodded, and he helped her up onto his back. They walked over to Miroku, Shippou, and Sango. "Come on..." said Inu-Yasha, making sure Kagome was safely on his back. They walked towards the North West, looking for any sign of a white baboon or danger.  
  
They went around for a long time he seemed, and found nothing. Inu-Yasha smelled nothing, only the smell of Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and his dear Kagome. She was wide awake, looking for any danger so she could tell them. What she didn't know is, Naraku was right under their noses. She was the first to see the white baboon,and screamed. "Inu-Yasha! There he is!" she said screaming. Naraku was gaining on them, and he grabbed Kagome. He drug her out of Inu-Yasha's grasp, and held her arm tightly, beside him. The sun shined brightly on his suit, and he smiled deep under the mask. "KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha screamed, running towards them. He drew out his sword, and tried for Naraku. He could not get him, no matter what. But, he did manage to grab Kagome out of danger. Sango whipped out her sword, and Inu-Yasha and her ran for Naraku. They missed, and he disappeared. "We know one thing, he isn't here for shards." Miroku said, looking towards Kagome. Her arm was bleeding, his claws must have sunk into her skin. Inu-Yasha didn't even notice the smell while he was going after Naraku. He tended to do that, zone off into another dimension while he was fighting. He looked over to her, as she was holding her arm, giving it pressure. "Kagome! Are you okay?!" he yelled at running towards her. "I'm...okay...I guess," she said looking up at him. "I'll live. But, what is with Naraku? What's with this? He doesn't want shards, what does he want?" she said with a questioning look on her face, the sun was going down, and Inu-Yasha turned his head towards it. "You." he said sighing.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Naraku's evil plot: What is that?

'The shadow of tomorrow, another restless day.' Kagome thinks, staring out over the horizon. 'Another day I cannot reveal my feelings. Another day I spend, getting chased.' she thought, being carryed on Inu-Yasha's back. She ran her fingers through his silver, shining hair, hoping he wouldn't feel it. But he did. And he did not care. He loved Kagome, and nothing could change his mind about that. He just couldn't find the words to tell her those feelings. He kept them to himself, and hoped to tell her, one day or another. But he couldn't seem to get away from Miroku Shippou and Sango. It was like every other time. Everytime he tried to begin, either one of them would be there, or Kagome would break in. But he knew, that in his heart, he would love her, no matter if he told her or not. He then too, gazed over the horizon. The sun was just setting, but they never stopped earlier than they should. So, they kept moving. All of them had wanted to stop to look at the beautiful sunset, but have never had the time.  
  
The sun soon went down, and they stopped, as usual, under a tree. Kagome walked over to one she thought looked nice, and sat there. A voice came from above. "Looks like we had the same idea, huh?" Inu-Yasha said, laying on a branch overhead. "Heheh...yeah. You don't mind, do you?" she asked, staring up at him. "Of course not. Matter of fact, I'll come down there with you." he said, jumping off of the branch. "Alright!" she said, grinning. Before she knew it, she was resting her head on his shoulder, and he was blushing. They soon found their diffrent paths to sleep.  
  
When she woke up that morning, she was still resting her head on his shoulder, she opened her eyes and realized what she was doing, she smiled, and stepped up. Her hands streched over her head, as she yawned. Inu-Yasha woke up behind her, and smiled too. "Uh...Kagom--" Miroku came stepping over. 'DAMNIT!' he thought, staring at Miroku. "Lets get going." he said, putting his hand on Kagome's shoulder. SMACK! The next thing he knew, he had a hand print on his face, from Inu-Yasha. "Don't touch her." he said, in a deep growling voice. He slid her up onto his back, and they saw Sango coming over with Shippou. "Let us get going." she said, as they stepped off.  
  
"What's that?" Inu-Yasha said, sniffing into the air. "It smells a bit new...I cannot figure out what it is." he said, putting Kagome on the ground. "We'll go check it out. Come on Miroku," he said, grabbing his arm. They stepped into the the deep forest, and looked around everywhere. A bright light flashed dimly in front of them, and it looked like it was from a distance. "Come on, lets go get them." Miroku said, stepping back, grabbing Inu-Yasha's arm.  
  
He then again sat Kagome on his back, and ran off with Miroku, Sango, and Shippou at his side. 'What is this light? Is it a sign? Is it something that will hurt us? Is it...Naraku? Kikyou? Someone else?' Inu-Yasha thought, running more into the distance. 


	5. Naraku's evil plot: The Light

A/N: I don't own Inu-Yasha, boo-hoo. =(  
  
  
  
As they kept running closer, the light began to hurt Kagome's eyes. She sunk down behind Inu-Yasha's shoulders, and rubbed her face aganist his kimino. 'He's so warm.' she thought, day dreaming of him and her in romantic thoughts. 'He'll never know..' she thought, looking down at the ground.  
  
~Later on, closer to the light.~  
  
"I think I know what that is." Miroku said, staring into the distance. The bright red flaming light hurt their eyes more than ever. "Forest fire!" they shouted in unison. "We must get out now." Miroku said again. In the midst of all of this, Kagome had fallen asleep. Somehow, their shouts did not wake her. And they didn't even notice.  
  
Running through the forest in the other direction, Inu-Yasha thought of romantic things with Kagome. Not noticing, he dropped her at the forests edge! But they continued on, not noticing.  
  
~Later on, a while away from the forest.~  
  
"Kagome, are you alright back there?" Inu-Yasha said, looking over his shoulder. "KAGOME?!" but it was no use. She wasn't there. "WE MUST GO GET KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha shouted. "But she's right on your--" Shippou paused not seeing her. "KAGOME!" they all ran back towards the forest, looking around and around. 'I can't smell her...the smell of the fire is too strong. Oh God, please let her be alright..' he thought, saddened by the whole thing.  
  
~Later on, edge of the forest, very close to where Kagome was dropped~  
  
'Where could she be?' Miroku thought, searching around and around. "THERE SHE IS!!" he exclaimed. He ran to her, and lifted her. Miroku noticed blood trickling down her neck and cheeks, and he looked around for any sign of things that could have did this. There, on the ground, lay a huge rock. 'She must have hit it..' "Inu-Yasha, Sango, Shippou, get over here now!" he shouted. With no suprise at all, they were there in a flash. "Kagome!" Inu- Yasha shouted. But it was no use, she was knocked out and hurt. "We must get her to Keade's." he said, lifting her bridal-style.  
  
  
  
-Yes, this one is short, but it keeps you on the edge of your seat. Yes, I'm evil =P. 


End file.
